Unexpected Ties II- Shadows of the Past
by Pebblemist is Hamiltrash
Summary: Almost a year has passed since the arrest of Daniel Clutterbucket, and Maya, Lucas, Riley, and Farkle are still adjusting to life in the aftermath. As soon as things seem to be going smoothly, the past threatens to resurface once more, and the gang will find that they'll need something much stronger than friendship if they want to make it through what life throws at them this time.
1. Christmas Time Is Here

**Remember how I said it would a few weeks before I put this up? Yeah... I lied.**

 **IT IS TIME.**

 **Hey, guys, Pebble here, and you read correctly. _SotP,_ the much awaited sequel to _Unexpected Ties_ is _FINALLY HERE!_ I think I've kept it from you guys for long enough, so... Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Sleigh bells ring, are you listnin'? In the lane, snow is glistenin'..."_

Sixteen-year-old Riley Matthews twirled around her room with a bright smile on her face, happily singing along with the Christmas carols that blasted from her phone, which lay on the charger by her bed. The smell of her mother's cookies wafted up into the bedroom, filling the air with the sweet, sugary scent of the holidays. She breathed in a soft, content sigh, flopping down in her bay window. She loved Christmas.

Riley peered through the glass. Outside, tiny, delicate white snowflakes drifted down from the heavens, glittering like falling silver stars against the darkening skies. The streets below were garbed in Christmas lights of every single color of the rainbow, shining brightly. People of all different races crowded the streets, window shopping and laughing and enjoying each other. Riley smiled to herself, then glanced at the time.

 _6:05... Lucas will be here soon,_ she thought. Her _boyfriend-_ oh, how she loved that word- was going to come and sweep her off her feet and take her out for a magical night... or something like that. More than likely it would be just the two of them going for a walk, maybe doing a little window shopping, just talking. Conversation came so naturally for the two of them. Maya always insisted it was because they were meant for each other. Riley just thought it was because they were so close, what with everything they had been through...

It had been less than a year since all of the drama with Lucas and Maya's father, Daniel Clutterbucket, had started, and as much as Riley liked to think things were going back to normal, she didn't even know what ' _normal'_ was anymore. Every once in a while, she would have nightmares about Daniel. She'd relive the moment where the bullets struck her, the moment she should have _died_ heartbeats after... she swore she could still feel the pain-

 _Stop!_ her thoughts screamed. _Just-just... don't think about it. It's over, and done, and you're safe now, and just think about puppies or kittens or rainbows or cookies or ANYTHING ELSE B_ _ESIDES DANIEL!_

Riley breathed a long, deep breath, calming herself down. She could still feel her heart, pounding against her chest as if it were trying to burst right out. _You're okay, Riley... just breathe... that's right, breathe..._ she tried to smile, watching her reflection in the window steadily regain its color. _You're okay...-"_ Agh!"

The brunette reared backwards, tumbling head-first off of the window seat as her reflection was swallowed by a new figure in the glass. She hit the ground with a thump and a yelp of pain, her heart pounding in the back of her throat and her arms and legs flailing.

Before she could move, the window slid open, then shut, and the pale, scarred face of Maya Penelope Hart suddenly game into her vision, burning blue eyes sparkling with withheld laughter.

"Riles-are-you-okay?" the blonde asked, obviously trying not to laugh as she helped her nearly-petrified best friend to her feet. The color had once again drained from her face, and her features morphed into what was likely the closest thing to a scowl that anyone ever thought they would get from Riley Matthews.

"No, I'm not okay! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she tried to sound angry, and she kind of was. Not that she would let Maya know why she was so angry; she had just calmed herself down and here she was, popping up in the window like that and nearly scaring her out of her skin. She took a few deep breaths, but could not force herself to relax; her nerves were too fraught.

Maya's smile faded into a frown, and Riley could almost read her thoughts: _Nearly_ everything _gives you a heart attack, Riles._ And Riley couldn't argue, because it was true. She hadn't been the same since the incidents with Daniel, and she doubted she'd be the same any time soon. But luckily, Maya's thoughts went unspoken. Instead, the blonde extended a hand, pulling the Riley to her feet. "I'm sorry, Riles," she said sincerely.

Riley tried to shrug in off nonchalantly. "It's okay," she lied, faltering a bit under Maya's bright blue gaze. "I'm fine... I'll-I'll be fine." she forced a smile, feeling herself begin to relax... slowly but surely, the smile became genuine. "So, what are you doing here? It's not like I haven't told you a million times that I'm going out with Lucas tonight."

Maya rolled her eyes, and Riley fought back a giggle. She was pretty sure that the entire school knew she and Lucas were hanging out. "Yeah, I know," Maya replied. "But your mom asked me and Farkle to come help set up for the party tomorrow." Her eyes glinted ever so slightly, and if Riley had blinked, she might have missed it..

But she didn't.

"Are you hiding something?" Riley asked instantly- she _knew_ that look. "I know that look."

Maya feigned innocence. "What look."

 _"That_ look," Riley told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The 'I'm-planning-something-Riley's-not-supposed-to-know' look."

"There's an ''I'm-planning-something-Riley's-not-supposed-to-know' look?"

"Yeah. And it looks like that." Riley pointed a finger at Maya's face.

The rebellious blonde smirked. "So what if I am?"

"Tell me!"

"Just trust me, Riles. If, hypothetically speaking, I _were_ to be planning something you're not supposed to know about, I would assure you that whatever it is I'm planning would be truly worth the wait for you to figure out. Now, I believe you have a date to be attending with my little brother?" She spoke the words 'little brother' so naturally it was hard to believe that less than a year ago, she'd gagged at the very thought of being related to Lucas.

Riley breathed a soft sigh. "He's not here yet. Maybe you have just enough time to tell me...?"

"Nope," Maya snorted. "Good try though, sweetie." she patted the brunette's head as if she were a good dog. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are."

As if on cue, Topanga's voice sounded from downstairs: " _RILEY! LUCAS IS HERE!"_

"Gotta go," Riley jumped to her feet. "See ya!" And then she ran out the door, still wondering just what Maya had up her sleeve.

The thoughts were short-lived as she came out into the living room, where her mother and boyfriend were chatting animatedly. Lucas paused mid-sentence as she appeared before him, a smile flickering across his face and his emerald green eyes sparkling. "Hey, Riley."

Riley's heart fluttered in her chest. "Hey," she replied. It was hardly the most interesting reply, so she hurriedly added; "Ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lucas grinned, taking Riley's hand in his. The two called goodbye to Topanga, and then Lucas, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for his girlfriend. And as the door clicked shut, Riley could have sworn she heard her mother's voice, yelling something. The words were muffled, but it sounded something like "All clear!"

"What was that?" Riley paused, glancing back at the door to her apartment. Lucas shrugged.

"I dunno."

"It was probably nothing," Riley said, trying to convince herself more than Lucas. Thoughts bounced around in her head- whatever Maya was planning, her mom was in on it, too.

* * *

Farkle waited below the fire escape, craning his neck to see Riley's bedroom window. He held a cardboard box in his hand, filled with tinsel and mistletoe and everything else that would be needed if Maya's plan was going to work. Excitement coursed through his veins just thinking about it. If this worked, it could change the course of Riley and Lucas's relationship forever. Normally, he wouldn't want to meddle, but... this needed to happen.

The boy shivered, grateful for the extra warmth his old turtleneck under his jacket gave him. It had been so long since he'd worn one of those, and he almost missed them. Wither way, when he felt the buzz of his phone, his heart soared.

He unlocked the lock screen and was greeted by **Messages (1)**

He didn't need to look to know what it would say, but he did anyways, a smile creeping across his face as he did so.

 **From: Maya**

 _ **It's all clear. Come on up. Did u bring the stuff?**_

 _Message sent, 6:12 p.m._

Farkle sighed, shaking his head as he typed his reply.

 ** _Will be there in a sec. Of course I brought the stuff!_**

He pressed send, shaking his head with a weak smile. Did Maya really think he was stupid enough to forget the stuff? The thought forced a laugh out of him. _Whatever. Let's do this thing._

He readjusted the box in his hands and started his climb.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **So... Yeah! The wait is finally over! _Shadows of the Past_ is up and running, and the universe is in balance once more. For now, updates will be reserved for just Sundays (or Saturday nights, most if you that know me know) but are subject to adding Wednesdays as well.**

 **Also, my dear friend cowgirlangel95 created an amazing promo for this story on her YouTube channel of the same name, and I strongly encourage you to check that out.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! Love you all!**

 **Stay Gold- Pebblemist**


	2. Silver Nights

**Hey, guys! Happy chapter update day!**

* * *

"Hey, Lucas, look!" Riley cried, her voice dissolving into giggles as she pointed at the display, which depicted Charlie Brown and Snoopy and the rest of the _Peanuts_ gang around the tiny Christmas tree from _A Charlie Brown Christmas._ "It's Charlie Brown!"

Lucas smiled, not at the display, though it held childhood nostalgia for him as well, but at the childlike wonderment on Riley's face. He wrapped his arm around her with a smile, and she leaned her head on his chest. _I love it when she gets like this,_ he thought, watching the lights dance in her big brown eyes. _It's probably the most adorable thing ever. Not that I would expect anything else from Miss Riley Matthews, the queen of adorable._

"Don't you just love Christmastime?" Riley cooed happily, tugging on Lucas's shoulder to move him towards the next store window after she lost interest in the Charlie Brown one.

Lucas didn't reply right away, letting out his breath in a warm puff of air that spread out in front of him. Christmases with Daniel around were never the cheerful family experiences that they were meant to be, and he didn't like to think about them. Though Daniel was gone now, he could never shake the impending sense of doom that his past Christmases held for him. So... it was kind of a touchy subject for him.

Luckily, Riley always seemed to have a natural instinct for things like that, and quickly took everything back. "Never mind, Lucas," she blurted out in that adorable way she had of speaking whenever she was flustered. "If you, uh, don't wanna talk about it, it's fine... sorry." The last word came out in a squeak. Lucas couldn't help but smile st that.

"It's okay, Riley... it's just.. you know."

Riley nodded in understanding. "So... it's really cold out here, isn't it?" she changed the subject quickly. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah..."

A few heartbeats of awkward silence passed between the two lovebirds before Riley spoke again, her eyes lighting up as if a light bulb had lit up in her head. She smiled innocently up at him. "What it... we ditch the window shopping and went back to the bakery for some hot chocolate and _cookies_!?"

 _I'm good with that._ "Sure," Lucas grinned, his eyes sparkling. He felt as though he would follow this girl anywhere. And it was evident that she truly had no idea how tightly she had his heart wrapped around her finger. His heart pounded in his chest as they backtracked past the Charlie Brown display and others like it, towards her mother's bakery. He held her hand tightly as not to lose her in the thick of the crowd- his stomach twisted at the thought of losing her for just a second. Anything could happen on the wild streets of New York, especially in this season. She could get hurt or stepped on or kidnapped- _stop it, Lucas, you're turning into Mr. Matthews!_

Every time her saw someone so much as _look_ at Riley, he felt a surge of protectiveness. If anyone laid so much as a finger on her, they would pay.

Lucas's stomach lurched, but he forced himself to stay calm, pushing the thoughts out of his head as the bakery came into sight, instead thinking happy thoughts. He imagined warm, delicious hot chocolate sliding down his throat and soothing and warming his upset stomach. He imagined sitting beside Riley, the girl he loved, and talking for a few hours. Then he'd walk her home, and the beautiful night would come to an end, and nothing would go wrong. Nobody would be hurt or stepped on or kidnapped. Not tonight, not ever. Not if he had any say in it.

"Here we are!" Riley's angelic voice yanked him out of his thoughts, and he blinked a few times, realizing that they had reached _Topanga's_ and Riley was holding the door open for him, her brown eyes shining.

Lucas smiled, taking the door from her and letting her go in first. "After you," he said, tipping an imaginary cowboy hat. Riley giggled.

"Thank you, kind sir," she replied, unable to keep a straight face as the two of them walked into the bakery. They took a seat in their usual spot- the couch near the corner- and placed their order, two medium hot chocolates. It didn't take long for them to come.

"It's so nice in here, isn't it?" Lucas asked gripping his cup tightly and letting its heat warm his cold hand. He let out a content sigh as Riley leaned her head on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

The brunette giggled softly, sipping at her hot chocolate carefully, as not to burn herself. "It's always been nice in here. It's just... nicer, because it's all decorated for Christmas."

She was right. Bright lights in all the colors of the rainbow twinkled above their heads, strung up along the ceiling of the bakery. Low Christmas music played over the radio, and Lucas could tell that she was fighting not to hum along. There were decorations on the windows and tables- not much, but just enough to add a little extra Christmas cheer to the place. "Your mom really went all out with the decorations, huh?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah..." her eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey, I almost forgot to ask you! I know it's short notice, but do you and your mom have anything planned for Christmas Eve?"

"I don't think so," Lucas shrugged.

"You wanna come to our party? I already asked my parents, and they said it was okay if you came. Only if you want to, of course." Riley blushed, cutting herself off before she started rambling. Lucas thought it was adorable.

"Sure," he laughed at her cuteness. "I mean, I'd have to ask my mama, but I'm sure she'd loved to. I'll call you in the morning to let you know."

"Great!"

Lucas smiled, and sipped at their hot chocolates for a few heartbeats. "So who all is coming to the party?"

Riley thought for a second. "My grandparents, Uncle Shawn, Uncle Eric, Uncle Josh-"

"-I'm sure Maya's happy about that," Lucas couldn't help but interrupt with a laugh. He knew of his older sister's crush on the older boy, and thought it was funny, how she never seemed to care when he rejected her because of the age difference.

"Oh, she doesn't know," giggled Riley softly, "But Farkle's coming, too, so maybe she'll let him breathe." It was Lucas's turn to laugh. "But she hasn't been as obsessed with him the last couple times she's seen him.

"Anyways, I'm not sure if Aunt Morgan's coming or not, but Maya's mom is definitely coming. Maya, too, of course. And Farkle's parents."

"So basically all if your dad's family and friends?" Lucas summed it up with a smile.

Riley giggled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"How come you never talk about your mom's side of the family?" Lucas asked, suddenly curious.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Mom never really talks about them, so I don't really know them all that well. I think she has an older sister, my Aunt Nebula, but she _hardly ever_ talks about her, and I've never actually met her, so I'm starting to think she doesn't really exist." She added a little giggle at the end there, and Lucas couldn't help but laugh as well. Riley's laughter had always been contagious.

The two laughed and talked until their hot chocolates were gone, when Riley's eyes widened as if she had just remembered something important. "Maya!" she cried.

"What about her?" Lucas blinked.

"Before we left! She was planning something and she wouldn't tell what it was! Do you wanna go check it out?!"

He thought for a second, forcing back a smile. _It's just like Maya to be planning something... But what could it be?_ Lucas looked up into Riley's sparkling bright brown eyes, and all he could think to do was say one word.

"Yes."

* * *

The young couple climbed into Riley's room through the window, knowing that Cory wouldn't let them up there alone if they came in through the front door. The room looked virtually untouched since they had left.

"Did she... Not do anything?" Lucas asked; he had not been in the room before they had left and was going off of Riley's words.

Riley shook her head with a confused sigh, sitting down in the bay window. Lucas joined her, an arm around her slim shoulders.

"This has been driving me insane all night," she complained with a huff, her lips turned down in a frown. "Can't believe she would trick me like that!"

"Really?" Lucas tried to lighten her mood. "You haven't seemed any less sane than usual if you ask me," he flashed a joking smile.

Riley laughed, rolling her eyes and giving him a playful punch to the shoulder, which did not hurt in the slightest. "Hah, hah," she deadpanned. "You're _hilarious..._ But seriously, she made me keep thinking and thinking and thinking about it all night, then didn't do anythiiing... L-Lucas?

Lucas frowned, concerned. "What's wrong?"

The slightly younger brunette was looking up, pointing just above their heads. "W-what's that-that there?" she stammered. Confused, Lucas followed her gaze.

There, strung across the top of the bay window and dangling precariously just a foot or two above their heads, hung a bough of mistletoe.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuun!**


	3. Under the Mistletoe

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the** **late update. I normally update late Saturday night so that it's up when you guys wake up in the morning, but... I forgot. I know it's not a huge deal, but I still feel bad!**

* * *

Riley stared at the mistletoe with wide brown eyes, feeling her heart nearly in her throat. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was dry, and her voice cracked as she stammered out the name. "M-M-Maya..." She watched Lucas swallow hard, his emerald green eyes glittering in the light of the room.

"Wh-what's that?" he asked, but he wasn't looking at the mistletoe, but a piece of paper crumpled near Riley's leg. She picked it up and opened it, reading the letters scrawled on it in vaguely familiar handwriting, as if they had been written very fast.

 _Dear Mad Dog and Princess Dancing Sunshine,_

 _Don't think you're getting out of this one. We're watching you._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _\- Maya_

 _P.S. You'll thank me later_

She read it aloud to Lucas, who sighed. "She can't possibly be watching us, can she?" he looked around, as if he expected the petite blonde to appear out of thin air. She obviously didn't. He took the note from Riley's hand and read it again. "Wait- who's _we?"_

A second later, Riley's text alert sounded from her pocket, and she looked at it with a sigh.

 **From: Maya**

 _ **Farkle and I set up a few hidden cameras. We're watching ur every move ;)**_

 _Bzzzzz_

Now, it was Lucas's phone. He breathed a soft sigh, his face slowly turning bright red. "Yeah, there's really no getting out of this. Farkle's texting now, too," he showed her his phone to prove it. Riley bit her lip, reading the text.

 **From: Farkle**

 _ **Maya's right. Merry Christmas! Now kiss her already!**_

"Are they serious?" Riley breathed, her heart pounding against her chest as if it were trying to bust right out of it. She glanced around searching for the hidden cameras. When she saw none, she growled under her breath.

Lucas looked to the ceiling. "Kissing is not a spectator sport!" he called out to seemingly nobody. The reply came not ten seconds later:

 _Bzzzzzzzzz_

 **From: Maya**

 _ **Well it is now**_

"Aaaand you're right," the brunette slipped her phone back into her pocket and turned back to Lucas, staring into her boyfriend's warm green eyes and falling in love all over again with his handsome, pearly white smile. She flashed him a sheepish, nervous smile, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "I guess it's not so bad. We've kissed before..." she reached up and cupped his cheeks in her small, delicate hands, bringing his face close to hers.

She could feel his breath on her face, their lips just inches away from each other. She smiled at him, suddenly back at the end of seventh grade.

 _"You know those moments we were talking about that we know we're gonna remember forever?"_ She had asked him back on the subway all those years ago. _"This is one of them."_ And then she had leaned in and kissed him, ignoring the pounding in her heart.

 _So much has happened since then_ , Riley thought, feeling her trembling hands on his face as they moved closer to each other. _We've all changed so much._

She leaned in and pressed her lips into his, for just a heartbeat or two, then pulled away, staring into his bright green eyes. A smile flickered across his face, and she smiled back, feeling the sparks fly between the two of them. _Yet some things never will._

"Merry Christmas, Lucas," Riley stammered, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two lovebirds. She lay her head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

"Merry Christmas," Lucas said softly. "And you know what? I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

* * *

A little while later, when Lucas had gone home and they were sure Riley had gone downstairs to decorate the Christmas tree, two figures climbed into the unlocked bay window- none other than miss Maya Hart and mister Farkle Minkus.

"That was great," Maya was laughing, brushing a lock of golden hair out of her sparkling blue eyes as she sat down in the window.

"And it was all because of us!" Farkle chirped proudly, his chest puffed out in pride.

"Yeah... They might've been mad, but they'll sure thank us later," Maya crowed, sinking deeply into the soft pillows that surrounded the window seat. _Those two are meant for each other,_ she thought. _We_ had _to push them further in the right direction.. Who am_ I _meant for?_

She didn't mean to think the thought, but she did, and it sliced through her pride and happiness like a freshly-sharpened knife. Her stomach lurched. _Oh, shut up, Maya..._ Her ocean blue eyes caught a flash of red glittering in the light. _Oh_... _Crap. The mistletoe!_

Maya didn't realize that she had gasped aloud, but as sge straightened up and stiffened, she saw that Farkle had realized their predicament, too. The two were under the mistletoe. Their own trick had backfired on _them..._

"Nobody has to know about this, right?" she asked before her flirty friend got any ideas, though she suspected that he had been planning this ever since the moment she had asked him to take part in her plan of action.

"Wrong!"

Maya's head shot up. "What the?!- Ri- _ley!"_

The brunette in question was leaning against the door frame, looking at the two of them with expectant brown eyes.

"You're not seriously doing this to us, are you?" Maya asked, painfully aware that Farkle was not objecting to the thought of them kissing. Deep down, she wasn't exactly... _Repulsed_ with the thought.. She was just shocked. _That's what we get..._

"You did it to me and Lucas!" Riley countered with a sly smile. "You're not getting out of this."

Maya pouted. "Kissing is not a spectator sport!"

"It is now," Farkle piped up. "C'mon, Maya. Kissing me isn't too bad, is it?"

Maya suppressed a smile, remembering how Farkle had been there to help her out when all the drama with her dad was going on. No matter what happened, he'd remained her faithful friend without even knowing what was going on. _Well... It's_ Farkle _._ _If I have to have my first kiss now... I'd be glad to say it was with him._

 _"Fine,"_ she said with forced frustration, closing her eyes as she braced herself. She felt Farkle move ttowards her... And then his lips touch hers. They stayed like that for a few heartbeats, but she couldn't help but feel a teensy bit disappointed as he pulled away. But she kept a straight face as she opened her eyes.

"... Not bad, Farkle," she said softly, watching his face glow with happiness. "Not bad at all."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Yes, no matter how much the show is diverging from the possibility that Maya and Farkle will end up together, I still ship it, and promise that Farkle will play a much larger role in this story than in the original.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to tune in next week, when we jump to the many surprises in store for the gang on Christmas Eve!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Pebblemist**


	4. A Christmas Surprise

**Late update agai! Sorry, my fault. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maya!" Riley cried in an exasperated sing-song voice, placing a gentle hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You know it's just my family, right? You don't need to give more than eighty percent."

With a soft sigh, Maya brushed a strand of golden blonde hair out of her eyes, turning to Riley. "What we're you expecting, a cat shirt and sweatpants?" she asked dryly. "I just... Don't want to be... underdressed.." she lied, bitinguncle r lip. She applied some concealer to the long, jagged scars on her cheek, trying not to flinch at the way it tickled her cheeks- or more importantly, trying not to look Riley in the eye.

"Maya..." Riley sighed softly, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. "You know I know you're lying... But... You know, I'm here for you if you want to talk about it. I'll always be. But if you don't... That's okay, too. I'm here."

The blonde didn't reply, her gaze fixated on her reflection in the mirror, studying her face with uncertain blue eyes for what felt like forever.

Her naturally wavy golden hair had been straightened with Riley's flat-iron, and fell to her lower back, just an inch or two above her waist. Some mascara and eyeliner made her bright blue eyes pop out against her pale, slightly freckled skin. But the scars her father gave her were still there, no matter how hard she tried to cover them up. Everyone said that they had faded since she got them, but Maya just didn't see it.

"It's kind of funny," the almost-seventeen-year-old finally spoke softly, giving a low, humorless laugh. "These scars... They're nothing. They don't even matter to me any more... But why does it still... I dunno..."

"Feel bad?" Riley supplied for her. Maya nodded, sitting down on the edge of the tub next to her best friend. She sighed softly as the brunette slowly slipped her arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah... It's like... Like a constant reminder of the dad I'll never have, you know?" Maya looked down, speaking softly as she tried to fight back the tears that stung her eyelids. She sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she continued, trying to keep her composure. "It's like... Like a piece of him he's left with me, and... and I don't want it."

They sat like that for what felt like forever, though in reality it was probably only a minute or two, before Riley spoke.

"And... You think if you can't see them, it'll go away, huh?" Riley asked softly, resting her head on Maya's shoulder.

The blonde inhaled a sharp breath, nodding. How was it that Riley seemed to know exactly how she felt, like she knew her feelings better than Maya herself?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riley asked gently. Maya shook her head. "That's okay... But you know I'm always here for you, if you ever do, right?"

"Yeah," Maya whispered. "I know. And I'm really grateful for it. I'm just... not ready yet."

"I'll be here when you are," Riley told her firmly.

 _knock knock knock_

"What was that?" Maya stood up, glancing around. For a few heartbeats, she thought she was hearing things, but Riley seemed have heard it, too.

"Hey, some people actually use the bathroom to go pee!" the familiar voice of Auggie Matthews echoed through the bathroom, followed by three more knocks. "Hurry up!"

She heard Riley breathe an exasperated sigh, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed her shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She opened the door to reveal her little brother, standing in the hall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Finally, " he sighed. "You know, if you wanted to talk, you could've used the bay window! I have to pee!" he shoved the two girls out of the way, leaving them laughing as the door shut in their faces.

"Your little brother's adorable," Maya told her, leading the way down to the living room.

Riley laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, you think so? Try living with him. At least your little brother is closer to our age. As far as I know, Lucas doesn't fight for the TV so he can watch Mr. Googly."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me... And God, I hope not."

* * *

Riley wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around her. Her family and friends were gathered around the living room, talking, playing games, just having fun and enjoying each other's company. She should have been doing the same, but she just couldn't bring herself to tear her attention away from the door.

"Looking for your boyfriend, Riley?" she felt someone sit down next to her, and recognized the voice of her uncle Josh. She felt warmth spread over her cheeks as she blushed.

" Maybe... Yes... He should be here by now..."

Josh laughed. "I'm sure he'll be here soon-"

-bzzzzz- a loud buzzing sound pierced through the apartment , cutting off Josh' words. A familiar voice sounded instead; "Hey, its Lucas. Sorry we're late, caught traffic-"

Halfway through his sentence, Riley was already on her feet, ready to run towards the door and yelling- "I'LL GET IIIT!"- and she was off and running... Until her foot got lodged between the foot of the coffee table. She saw the ground begin to rush up to meet her, and then suddenly she was on the floor with the breath knocked out of her.

"I got it, Riles," Maya laughed, stepping over her breathless body to get to the door. She heard her buzz Lucas and his mother in, then help her up.

"Thanks," Riley mumbled, blushing. She cast her eyes down, staring at her feet, embarrassed. Moments later, the door opened, and her head shot up. "LUCAS!" she cried excitedly, running towards the country boy, who had barely taken a step into the door before the brunette threw her arms around him, nearly knocking the presents out of his hands in the process. "Merry Christmas!"

Lucas laughed, handing his mother the gifts before he leaned into her embrace, flashing her the pearly white smile that made her all warm and giggly inside. "Merry Christmas, Riley," he pecked her cheek, and she let out a content sigh. _I never want this hug to end,_ she thought as he pulled away. _I guess it has to..._

Lucas's mother smiled at the two of them wishing them a merry Christmas before rushing off to find Cory and Topanga, who were setting the table in the dining room. "Dinner's almost ready," Riley told her boyfriend excitedly, leading him over to the living room, where the rest of the family were. Josh was playing with Auggie, and Maya was talking with her mom and Shawn when they approached.

"Sup, Ranger Rick," she barely looked up from her conversation. "Merry Christmas."

"You two, ma'am," Lucas tipped his imaginary cowboy hat to her, which she must have noticed out of the corner of her eye, because she rolled her eyes with a shudder.

Lucas leaned down to whisper into Riley's ear, "She's going to _love_ what I got her for Christmas!"

"What'd you get her? What's you get me?!" Riley giggled, bouncing on her toes excitedly. Now the two had Maya's full attention; the blonde had completely abandoned Katy and Shawn and was staring at them intently, a playful smirk tugging up the corners of her lips.

"Did I hear you say something about something for me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Lucas smiled, as if he loved teasing her. "Yep. Afraid you'll have to wait for later, though."

"DINNER'S READY!" Topanga yelled from the kitchen, as if she needed to yell, since the kitchen was barely more than a few feet from the living room.

Everyone was finished in five minutes.

Not really- but it seemed like that to Riley. Life seemed to be zipping by before her eyes, and it was kind of disappointing. People spent half the year preparing for Christmas, for what, a day or two? Suddenly, those few days seemed too short. She wanted to spend more time with her family and friends, though she knew she just couldn't. Her grandparents would be heading back to Philadelphia within a few days, and though Josh was going to NYU, she still hardly saw him. She didn't know why the sudden thought occurred to her, but it did-

 _Why do we do this? Why do we come together just to come apart again?_ She didn't voice her thoughts, however, as she shoved the last bite of her turkey into her mouth.

"Wow, I guess we were all pretty hungry, huh?" Shawn spoke up- the table had grown quiet, as everyone seemed to be savoring Topanga and Amy's fabulous cooking. He now had everyone's attention, and then he stood up.

He cleared his throat, surveying the family. "I have an announcement to make," he said, his voice echoing through the now nearly silent apartment.

Riley blinked in surprise. _What's he doing?_ She thought, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side, brown eyes filled with curiosity. It was quite the same with the rest of the family.

The man smiled at all of them, then turned to face one person in particular: the blonde beauty that was Maya's mother, Katy. Riley's heart leaped to her throat, and she felt Maya stiffen beside her. _Is he doing what I think he's doing? I think he is!_

"Katy..." he started, staring into her eyes. _He is, he is!_ Riley fought the urge to scream out loud, the effort nearly killing her. "Katy, this past year has been, quite honestly, one of the best years of my life."

"Sh-Shawn, what are you doing?" Katy stammered, her voice rising in confusion, but Shawn went on as if she hadn't said a word.

"When we were younger I thought Angela was going to be the one, that we were going to be the next Cory and Topanga, but-" he paused to smile as Riley's parents, who were watching intently, with wide, almost goofy grins on their faces- "But we all know their can be only one of those."

Riley glanced at Lucas. _Not necessarily._

"But anyways, Angela wasn't the one, and I know that now," Shawn continued, clearing his throat and focusing back on Katy, who's eyes were as wide as saucers. "I know it's not quite New Years yet, but there's only one person I want by my side next year, and all the years to come." Shawn lowered himself to one knee, staring into Katy's eyes.

Riley couldn't help but gasp. She wasn't the only one. _I called it!_

Katy's eyes were brimming with tears- happy or sad, Riley didn't quite know. "Shawn...-"

"Katy, I love you. It took me a while to realize it, but I do, I really do, and I want you with me next year. We don't _have_ to be Cory and Topanga: we can be Shawn and Katy, or whoever we want to be, as long as we're together, it doesn't matter. Katy Hart, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun!**

 **The Queen of Clifhangers is back, baby!**

 **Except, no, she might not be... There might not be an update next week. I don't know for sure yet, depends how many chapters I can squeeze out within the next week. So, uh, keep a look out!**

 **Later!**


	5. The Proposal

**Hey, guys! Happy chapter update day!**

* * *

All conversations came to a sharp hault every pair of eyes was the room- that was, the entire Matthews family and all of their friends- trained on Katy and Shawn, with no hope of moving any time soon. Shawn's heart was in his throat, his knee was uncomfortably digging into the floor, and his hands shook so much, he thought the ring might fly right out of it, the little black box threatening to tumbleout of his hands at any second.

Still, he gripped it tightly, the diamond ring it contained glittering expectantly, and for a few long, agonizing moments, Katy seemed to be mesmerized by it. The Matthews and Co. watched with baited breath- Shawn could feel their gazes burning into the back of his neck. All he could hear was the steady pounding of his own heartbeat.

His pocket felt empty, where he had kept the ring for the majority of the night, watching and waiting for the right moment to make his move, and now that the time had come, he couldn't help but wonder how Topanga had mustered the courage to propose to Cory. What had gone through Cory' head when he saw his future wife knelt down before him? What was going through Katy's mind right now?

He looked into Katy's wide hazel eyes- she seemed to have fallen into a trance, her mouth hanging slightly open, eyes clouded, as if she were lost in thought. The seconds of silence seemed to take hours, but after a few moments of thinking, Shawn was sure he knew why she was so... Lost.

The last time she was in a situation like this, the results had been disastrous. It was only natural that she was scared to say yes... He couldn't blame her, not at all.

"Shawn..." Katy finally spoke , her voice soft and hoarse. "You're... You're asking me this... in front of everybody?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah... It would look pretty bad if you said no..." He attempted a weak smile. The corners of Katy's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly, but she offered no audible reply. Shawn took a deep breath. "Look, Katy, I know you're scared. I know you don't want to relive Daniel, but I promise, I'm not like him. I'm not him, and I never will be.

"I'm not going to leave you and Maya, Katy, I wouldn't dream of it. Just... Please, please... Say yes..." His voice quivered slightly. "I-I love you, Katy..."

Katy's eyes glinted in the light of the living room, glistening hazel-green with withheld tears. She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and Shawn couldn't help but note it- the way her blonde hair fell perfectly, tumbling down just past her shoulders, and how the corners of her lips were beginning to twitch upwards in a sort of half-smile. She started opening her mouth for a reply, but the voice that sounded above the deafening silence didn't belong to her, and she quickly snapped it shut.

"Mom, please?"

The voice was soft, sort of scared, yet powerful, and full of desperation, an odd and definitely rare combination, considering its source.

It was Maya, and all heads turned to her. The young girl was staring at her mother and Shawn with an intense look in her usually guarded ocean blue eyes. Shawn searched them for any sign of emotion, and what he detected was overwhelming to him.

Hope. That's what he saw. Pure, desperate, indisputable hope, flooding from those round, beautiful sapphire jewels. It made Shawn's heart skip a beat or two. He forced his eyes to tear away from his hopefully future-stepdaughter, turning back to Katy.

Her smile was starting to grow, and no sooner did he return the grin did Katy breathe out the single word he had been anxiously waiting to hear. Before he could fully register the 'yes', she had pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you too, Shawn," her voice rose above the whooping and cheering from the Matthews, and she pecked her new fiance on the cheek. He slipped the ring onto her finger.

There was an overly loud "YAY!" from Riley- for a heartbeat Shawn could see the brunette nearly squeezing the life out of an overjoyed-looking Maya, and then he lost sight of them, lost in the people surrounding the newly engaged couple.

"Congratulations, Shawnie!" Cory' excited cry was the last coherent words Shawn heard before everyone began moving and speaking at once. The next few minutes were a blurr- hugs and claps on the backs from various family and friends, squeals of 'congrats' and other words of the sort, each drowned out by the next. All Shawn knew for sure was that he was happily engaged to the woman he loved, surrounded by the family he loved, and nothing could possibly have been better than knowing that.

And then, as the chaos died down, something- no, _someone_ \- stirred in the back of his mind, and a single voice sounded out above the others. He smiled to himself. _Dad_.

"That's my boy."

* * *

 _To_ _Be_ _Continued_...

* * *

 **Shawn and Katy forever! Sorry for the short chapter, there was originally going to be a mini sub plot with Maya here, but I felt it interferred with the flow of the story and didn't make sense regarding Maya's current characterization in this universe. Tiny elements of it might be touched upon from time to time, but for the most part I'll be shifting towards some development in Lucas and Maya's siblinghood relationship, and the first few bumps in the road with Riley and Lucas, before I shift into the more angsty portions of the story, because let's face it, these kids need a little bit of stability in their lives, don't you think?**

 **Anyways, I have quarterly assessments coming up all this week, so wish me luck on those! They aren't for a grade, but I still take them seriously. Then, next week, I have my semester exam for English I Honors, which is worth 20% of my grade for this semester, and is a little nerve-racking because failing that (and next semester) means no high school credit for next year. I think I'll be fine, but I'm still a little nervous. Wish me luck!**

 **See you next week, and until then, stay gold everyone!**

 **-Pebblemist**


	6. Some Things Are Personal

**Aaand it's chapter update daaay!**

* * *

"Topanga, the restaurant called- our reservation got moved back an hour, Topanga, what am I going to tell the guests? The rehearsal dinner is in two days, how could they do this to us on such short notice!?"

Katy paced the Matthews' dining room, looking panicked. Topanga sighed softly from her seat at the table, gently grabbing her friend's wrist. "Katy, calm down, it's going to be okay," she soothed, pulling her into the chair beside her. The bride-to-be was going to give herself an anxiety attack if she went on like this.

"Calm down? I can't calm down!" Katy cried.

"Okay, first of all, _breathe._ Second of all, all of the guests are family- they'll understand," Topanga tried to calm her down.

Over in the living room, Farkle sighed, turning to Riley. "Your mom really knows how to calm people down, doesn't she?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. How else would I have managed not to have a freak out over all of the wedding planning and the homework and the- ugh!"

A couple of months had passed since Shawn's proposal Christmas Eve- months of school and homework and assignments, and wedding plans and dresses and cake- and at last, March had come, and Shawn and Katy's wedding was just under a week away. The four best friends were sprawled out across the living room- Riley stretched out on the couch with Farkle slouched next to her, Lucas sitting with his back against the couch, and Maya down on her stomach, drawing away in a sketchbook while a rerun of _Red Planet Diaries_ played in the background _._

They had sat like this for a while, just talking about life- school, homework, the wedding... But now, an uncomfortable, awkward silence had settled upon them.

Maya brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes, studying her current picture- a half-finished sketch of herself, her mother, and Shawn, all together, and not a single picture she had ever drawn was so important to her as this. It was going to be her gift to her mother- that was, if she could get it perfect. She had been working on it forever, but she could never get it just right.

She shifted to her side with a soft sigh, placing her pencil near her sketchbook. "So," she mumbled, her voice slicing through the silence like a knife.

"What are you drawing, Maya?" Lucas leaned over her shoulder, trying to get a peek. Alarmed, the blonde shot up, and pressed her sketchbook close to her chest.

"None of your business, Ranger Rick," she snapped defensively, shooting her half-brother a somewhat harsh ocean blue glare. She didn't mean it, but she was on edge and didn't want anyone to see her drawing until it was perfect.

Lucas put his hands up in surrender, green eyes wide. "Okay, calm down Shortstacks," he laughed, and Maya rolled her eyes, scoffing under her breath.

Riley let out a little giggle, reaching out to grab the sketchbook from her best friend's arms. "What's wrong, Maya? It's just a picture - you can show us, you know that."

"I know," Maya huffed, gently smacking her hand away. "I just don't want anyone to see it. Maybe you don't understand because all you draw are purple cats, but some drawings are just personal," she shut her sketchbook with a satisfying 'snap,' smirking as she clutched it even tighter.

Riley pretended to be offended. "Hah-Hah," she deadpanned, rolling her bright brown eyes. "Seriously, what is it!? I wanna know and I wanna know _now!"_ she giggled loudly _._

"You'll see it in a few days, Riles, I promise," Maya vowed, smiling at the brunette' enthusiasm. Part of her wanted to show Riley a little later, but... It would suck all of the fun out of making her wait. "But 'til then you have to wait!" she smiled cheekily.

The brunette pretended to pout, poking out her bottom lip and giving her big brown puppy dog eyes. "Fine, she muttered, and Maya, Farkle, and Lucas broke into laughter, quickly followed by Riley.

Maya looked at her little group of friends with a smile. Who knew she would ever be lucky enough to have such amazing people in her life? She looked at her little group of friends, and made a vow to herself, a vow that, whatever happened, she would never let their friendship fall apart.

If only they knew exactly what the next few days would hold...

* * *

Finally. Finally, he was free, free from everything that had trapped him before. He had waited for over a year for this day, waited for his freedom. He had bided his time, planned out every single step he would take on this day. Finally, the day had come, and he was free.

He knew he didn't have much time before they found out he was gone- he had to move fast, or they would catch him again. He couldn't let that happen, not until he got his revenge on those kids- specifically the girl, the one who had to act like a big damn hero, Riley.

She had ruined everything, just for the sake of her" friendship" with his kids. She would pay, oh, she was going to pay, because he was on his way to New York City now, and when he got a hold of her, she would regret the day she ever met Daniel Clutterbucket.

* * *

 **Dun dun duun! So Daniel's coming, but not for Maya and Lucas this time... What will he do if he gets his hands on Riley? Will he actually follow through with his revenge?**


	7. Time Has a Funny Way of Changing Things

**Heyo! It's chapter update day!**

* * *

The morning before the wedding was dreary and overcast, dark clouds turning the once blue sky a dull, miserable gray as it threatened to pour floods of rainwater down on the city below. It could've started any second now, cascade of cold water tumbling out of the sky in thick sheets of gray, just outside the window.

Luckily, Riley and co. were safe and warm inside the Matthews' apartment, hanging out together while the adults were down in the bakery straightening out last minute wedding plans. It was nearly noon, mere hours before the girls and guys would be going their separate ways for the small bachelor and bachlorette "parties."

But for right now, the teens were goofing off, making the most of the rainy day together. "And now," Maya was announcing to the boys in the living room, "May I present the new... improved... Riley Anne Matthews!"

"Wait!" Riley called loudly from her bedroom, her voice sounding strained. "I can't... get... the zipper... up!"

Maya sighed with a smile, shaking her head." You said you had it!"

"That was before I... got it up... past my waist!"

Lucas and Farkle were laughing as Maya started up to Riley's room, first pausing to address them- "Worry for the delay, we are experiencing some, er, technical difficulties. The Riley and Maya fashion show will begin in a moment!"- and then bolted up to Riley's aid.

The brunette was in the frilly white dress that the bridesmaids were going to be wearing, twisted around as she tried to zip it up. Maya laughed, "Need help?"

"Maya, am I supposed to be able to breathe?" Riley asked, weezing slightly, her bright brown eyes wide.

Maya raised an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly. "Uh, yes, yes you are, Riley... I think you grabbed the wrong dress. That's mine."

Riley blinked, her face slowly turning pink. "Uh... I knew that," she said sheepishly. Maya rolled her eyes, shaking her head exasperatedly.

"Try, uh, putting on your dress," the blonde suggested, returning to the living room and announcing once more- "The Riley and Maya fashion show will begin in a moment!"- and flopped onto the couch beside her brother and Farkle.

"What was the problem?" Farkle asked, to which Maya laughed.

"She put on the wrong dress."

Lucas laughed, "That's our Riley alright."

A few minutes passed before Riley appeared in her dress, walking into the living room in what Maya guessed was supposed to be a model walk."So, how do I look?" she asked.

"You look, great, Riley," Farkle smiled. Maya glanced at Lucas to see his reaction. He was staring at Riley, his jaw nearly on the ground and his eyes wide. She gave him a hard kick in the shin, snapping him out of it.

Riley stared at him expectantly, that hopeful look in her brown eyes that Maya knew made Lucas' heart pound. Lucas flashed her a sheepish smile. "Yeah, Riley... You look... Wow..."

Riley beamed, running over to the couch. On the way, she tripped, letting out a squeak as she tumbled to the ground."Oof!"

"Riley, you okay?" Lucas asked, already on his feet and reaching out to help her up. She nodded, taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am," Lucas replied with a smile and a tip of his imaginary cowboy hat.

Maya rolled her eyes at that, shaking her head. "I swear, if you two get any cuter..." she didn't finish the thought, instead shifting to a new one as she looked at all of her friends. "Look at us, all here together..."

"Yeah," Farkle agreed with a nod, "Can you believe it's been over a year since we were almost not going to be together anymore?"

Riley shuddered, frowning at that remark- everyone knew he was talking about her almost-death at the hands of Daniel. They all knew she was the glue that held them together, and without her they were nothing. "Let's not think about that," she insisted, and not another word was spoken on that topic.

"I think we should make a pact," Lucas, like any good gentleman, changed the subject for her. "No matter what happens, we're going to stay friends, because we know we're better together."

"Okay!" Riley agreed instantly. "Best friends forever, right?"

"Yeah," Farkle nodded with a smile, "I can live with that. I need you guys. I love you guys."

Riley grinned. "We love you, too, Farkle." Sheturned to Maya, the only one if their group that hadn't spoken yet. She avoided their eyes with a sigh.

"Forever's a long time, isn't it?" the blonde asked, slowly lifting her head. A grin slowly spread across her face. "I guess I'm gonna be stuck with you guys, eh?"

 _I don't ever want this to change,_ she thought _. I want us to be together forever._

But forever really is a long time, and as these four were about to find out, time has a funny way of changing things.

* * *

 **Okay, yeah, sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted a bit of fluff with the four friends before the drama ensues! So, until then, stay gold, guys!**


	8. Final Moments

**Things are starting to heat up!**

* * *

"Hey, Riley?" Topanga asked her daughter, who seemed to be dozing off in the side of the booth. Riley yawned, knowing it was getting kind of late, and that she and Maya should be heading to bed soon.

Riley, Maya, Katy, and Topanga were in the bakery, hanging out together as a sort of a bachelorette party, since it was just going to be a small wedding and there was no need to really go out, and since Alan and Amy weren't getting to New York til the next day and Topanga hadn't felt like cooking, they had just gotten food from some place close by and come back to the closed bakery, where they had stayed.

"Huh?!" the brunette blinked, sitting up up straight. She rubbed her eyes, looking at her mother with a tired look. "Yeah?"

"It's getting late, and I think I forgot something up in the apartment," Topanga began, and Riley knew she must be talking about the gift that she insisted on giving to Katy a day early- it was already wrapped, and even Riley herself didn't know what it was, though Maya apparently did. "Could you go up and grab it for me before you two go up to bed?"

Riley nodded, standing up."Yeah, sure," she said with a yawn, "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with," Maya said, but Riley shook her head.

"It's okay, I got it," she insisted. "I'll be fine, no need to get up when you don't want to."

"Kay," Maya, being her lazy self, agreed in a heartbeat, leaning her head on the table. Riley laughed, shaking her head as she left the bakery. Typical Maya.

The streets were empty- eerily so. This time of night in this part of the city, it was odd to think of the streets as this empty. It was slightly unsettling, and Riley vowed to make this a quick trip up to the apartment and back.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her off guard, and she paused, glancing around. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, and her heart pounding. The moving clouds cast moving shadows- maybe that's what she had seen. She steeled herself to keep going when something else caught her eye, a glint in the light of a street lamp.

Never one to just walk past a shiny object, Riley got down on one knee to examine it, despite the urking suspicion that she was being watched- it was a quarter, shining like a tiny silver star. Smiling to herself, she picked it up, slipping it into her coat pocket for safekeeping and standing back up to continue.

She stopped in her tracks as the sound of footsteps reached her ears- she whirled around, her heart leaping into her throat. A tall, cloaked figure was approaching her.

Every instinct told her to run, but somehow her feet were glued to the ground and she had no choice but to let his shadow fall upon her.

"Excuse me, miss," his voice was gruff and familiar, painfully familiar, though she couldn't see his face. Riley gulped softly, her voice a tiny, meek squeak as she prayed this man was not who she thought he was, because that was impossible, he was in jail for years, he couldn't get to her anymore, it couldn't possibly be him.

"Y-yes, sir?" She stammered, her heart rate increasing rapidly as he stepped closer to her. Now, in the light of the street lamp, she could see his eyes- cold, calculating, icy blue. She knew those eyes. She knew that voice. She knew she needed to get the hell out of their, to RUN, run up to her apartment, call the police, and not look back.

But she couldn't, because he was already moving, pulling a cloth out of his pocket, reaching for her. Frozen in place, her scream caught in her throat, as the gag was tied around her mouth.

 _Help me! Somebody please, help me-! Wow... This cloth sure smells funny... Losing... Consciousness..._

Riley's vision began to fog, her mind slowly drifting. She felt herself fall into what seemed like a pit of blackness, and suddenly, the last thing she was aware of sliced through her ringing ears-

"Do you know where I can find revenge?"

And then- silence.

* * *

 _How fortunate that the very girl I'm looking for happens to be out all alone the night I get here,_ the man thought with a sinister laugh as the girl collasped into his arms. He roughly slung her over one shoulder, walking down the streets.

He had been seen on the subway earlier, and though the police had been called, he had been long gone by the time they got there. But they knew he was in the area, and that he had to stay hidden. And so he retreated with the girl in tow, to an abandoned apartment building on the other side of the street. They would think she was far away, when really she was right under their noses.

The floor creaked as he threw her down- the chloroform was doing its trick, her eyelids didn't even flutter.

A small smile creeped across his face. The girl looked so peaceful sleeping. But when she woke up, that was when the fun would begin.

And Riley would regret the day she interfered with the plans of Daniel Clutterbucket.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Dun...dun...duuuuuuuuuuun!**


	9. Gone

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

* * *

"She's been gone for almost half an hour," wringing her hands, the normally cool and collected Topanga paced the bakery, anxiety practically radiating from her. "Where could she be?"

Maya sighed, sinking low in her seat, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. She drew in a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions from showing. Riley had been gone for a little too long for her taste, and she had left her phone on the table, leaving them no way to contact her. Just the thought of her Little Plant lost in the middle of New York City at night was not one she would like to entertain very long.

The blonde lifted her chin and sighed, trying to keep her expression neutral. "Calm down, Mrs. Matthews. She's gotta be back soon. Maybe she just couldn't find it?"

Topanga considered that for a heartbeat. "Yeah, that does sound like Riley all right. I'll text Cory right now and see if she's up there."

"Don't bother," Katy piped up, sounding worried. "Already texted Shawn- he just replied; she's not there. Hasn't been there since we left."

Maya frowned, feeling her heart rate begin to accelerate, getting rapidly faster as panic mode set in. "That's... That's not good," she breathed softly, glancing out the door and into the dark night. "Riley, where are you?"

* * *

The full moon cast a silver glow over the city, outlining every building that the light touched. The stars glittered, bright white dots shining brightly against the dark sky. The people were like ants on the streets, too far below to make out any individual details.

Farkle stared out of the window into the night, his blue eyes tired and drooping. It was getting late, and he should have been getting to sleep, soon, but he was in the middle of studying for an exam that had, until now, absorbed all his focus. He was just taking a break now, about to begin again.

Breathing a sigh, the teenage genius turned back to his work, letting out a yawn. He was studying for his exam coming up, though he knew he really didn't need to. He knew the material that the seniors were studying-!

"Breaking news!" The voice of a reporter blared. He had the TV on in the background for noise, and he couldn't have suspected the next news report. He rolled his eyes, about to ignore it- the things that passed for 'breaking news' these days usually weren't worthy of his attention, so why would this be any different? But he still couldn't help but listen as he scribbled down some notes- "Escaped prisoner Daniel Clutterbucket was seen about half an hour ago exiting a subway station in the Greenwich Village area. Those around those parts are advised to stay inside until further information is released."

Farkle's head shot up, and suddenly he was wide awake, all thoughts of science long forgotten. Heart racing just as fast as his mind, he fumbled around to find his phone.

I have to warn them- I did hear it right, right?-what's Riley's number again-screw it I'll call Maya- his hands were shaking so much that he messed up typing in the number a couple of times, and when he finally got it right, he slowly lifted the phone to his ear.

It rang four or five times before somebody picked up, and then Maya's voice reached his ears.

* * *

"Hey, Farkle," Maya blinked, slightly confused. Her foot was tapping impatiently against the leg of the table, and anxiety gripped her heart. Where was Riley? Why was Farkle calling? "It's late- what's up?"

There was a pause on the other line, and then a couple of deep breaths, before Farkle spoke again. "M-Maya," he stammered softly, his voice soft, "Have you been watching the news?"

Maya raised an eyebrow, "Do you even know me?"

"Maya, this is serious."

The blonde frowned, instantly concerned. "Farkle, what is it?"

She could almost see Farkle's chest expanding as he took a long deep breath, then exhaled, and then spoke in a terrified-sounding, high-pitched squeak of a voice. "Maya, i-it's Daniel... Daniel... He escaped from prison!"

Maya blinked, her mind blank for a few heartbeats as she tried to wrap her head around those words. They couldn't be true. They just... Couldn't. It wasn't possible. "Farkle, right now isn't the time for jokes."

"I'm not joking, Maya... It's all over the news, he's been seen around the Matthew's place... Maya?"

Maya hung up, her mouth dry, her stomach lurching. She slowly lifted her head, looking at her mother and Topanga, who stared at her quizzically. Sucking in a deep breath, she could not bring herself to look the women in the eye as the wail escaped her mouth. "Dad... Dad broke out of prison... He's around here... A-and Riley's out there, somewhere. He's going to get her, I know it!"

"What are you talking about?" Katy cried, jumping to her feet with Topanga at following seconds later. Maya swallowed hard, trying to control her trembling body.

"F-Farkle.. he just called..." she said meekly, keeping her eyes on the ground as if her shoes were the most interesting thing she had every seen, fear and dread weighing at her mind as her heart pounded in her chest.

The blonde whimpered in fear as her mother pulled her into a hug. She watched Topanga scream and run outside, and then Maya burst into tears, falling into Katy's embrace.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the incredibly long hiatus. Just lots going on lately, and being so busy + procrastination + writer's block = loooong time. But things are heating up, and I'm happy to be back!**


	10. New Home

_W-where am I?_

 _What happened to me?_

 _How long have I been knocked out?!_

 _HELP!_

When Riley finally regained consciousness, she found herself bound and gagged, laying in a heap in a corner, her body pressed against something cold and hard. She blinked open her bloodshot brown eyes, squinting into the darkness and waiting for them to adjust to her surroundings. The air was damp and musty, like rotting wood and mildew.

From the looks of it, she was alone in an empty room- the cracked walls and leaky roof were bare, the floor, wooden and creaky, looked as if it might crumble right out from underneathe her.

Riley whimpered softly, trying to sit up. Her wrists and ankles were held together with a thick rope, digging into her skin as she moved. She felt battered and bruised, and hungry, oh, so very hungry, and terrified. Mostly terrified.

There was a scratching sound from inside a close wall- rats, or mice, or something else of the sort, Riley supposed. It sent a chill up her spine and a loud squeak exited her mouth, muffled by the cloth gag shoved in it.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Tears streamed down her face, and she choked back the sobs that rose in her throat. _I-It was Daniel who did this to me! Where is he? How did he get out of jail? What's he gonna do to me? Oh, God, please help me!_

The terrified teenaged girl whimpered softly, struggling to press her back against the wall for support. She was tired and weak, the strength she needed to keep herself upright all but gone. She wriggled into the most comfortable position she could manage, and then she cried.

She cried until she had no more tears left to cry, exhausted and tired and hungry. She did not remember falling asleep, slumped in the corner of some room in some decrepit, hellish place far from home, but she did, the last decent night's sleep she would have for a long time.

It was hours later when Riley awoke to a kick in the ribs and the sound of an unpleasant alarm- a gruff, familiar voice barking in her ear, "Wake up, you sniveling baby."

Riley cried out in a mix of surprise and terror, her foggy, sleep-muddled mind taking heartbeats to comprehend the situation- seconds that could have been used to dodge a swift blow to the head.

Pain exploded in the side of Riley's head, and she yelped loudly, biting down on the gag so hard her tooth went through it. Daniel laughed, a sinister, evil laugh, his stormy eyes glittering with malicious intent.

"Welcome to your new home, _Riley_ ," he said with fake sweetness until he spoke her name, spitting it out as if it would bite him if he didn't say it fast enough. "I think you'll like it here... If not, I certainly will."

Riley wished she could say something brave, like the heroines in the books would say in a situation like this- _I'm not scared of you! You can't lay a finger on me!-_ but instead, all that came out was a squeak, muffled pitifully by the gag.

Daniel scoffed. "Pathetic little thing. What happened to the girl who tried to play hero last year? Thought she could save her precious friends. Now look at you! You couldn't lift a finger to stop me if I wanted my children, could you?!"

" _You better not touch them!"_ Riley's muffled cries sounded more like humming. Daniel laughed.

"Hah, cat got your tongue? Let me help you with that."

He ripped the gag off, sending the back of her head into the wall. She coughed, slightly dazed, before lifting her chin and looking Daniel in the eye, taking a second to find her voice. "D-do whatever you w-want with me, Cl-Clutterbucket. Just d-don't hurt my friends."

"And what, pray tell, are _you_ going to do about it?" the man's eyes glittered. He seemed to love toying with her emotions. She lowered her head and said nothing. He grinned. "That's what I thought."

"W-what are you going t-to do w-with me?" Riley stammered softly. Daniel chuckled, blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Riley," he said with forced sweetness, "The fun is only just beginning."

* * *

A few days passed, but Riley was no where to be found. All thoughts of Katy and Shawn's wedding were abandoned as if he had never proposed, and Riley's face was soon all over the news. Police searched, but there was no sign of the missing brunette.

It was three days after the disappearance that the three remaining friends saw each other all in one place, and they had all come to the same conclusion:

This was Daniel's doing.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**


	11. Princess Protection Program

**Heyo! It's chapter update day! Enjoy!**

* * *

The hallways of JQA seemed smaller somehow, more crowded, as if the walls were closing in and the students were multiplying. Their voices echoed through the tiled halls, but all Lucas heard was a low mumble, words slurred and impossible to make out clearly.

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks. He longed to see those warm brown eyes and bright smile, but the girl of his dreams haunted his every step. He swore he heard her voice, or even a little giggle. He would turn around, expecting to see her there.

But she was _gone_.

There had been no trace of her anywhere in New York City, and the three friend's suspicions that she had been kidnapped rather than gotten lost were shared by the police department. Only a skilled criminal could have made her disappear like that.

Lucas, Maya, and Farkle knew they couldn't give up. But if Riley was even still alive, the chances of finding her were low, and they couldn't afford to miss more school. There wasn't anything they could do, and it was killing them. And now Lucas walked through the hallways, his lips tightly sealed and his emerald eyes focused straight ahead. He could feel student's gazes on the back of his neck, burning as if they were seeing into his very soul. He shuddered softly, staring ahead as he tried to ignore them.

Nobody spoke much to the three friends. Nobody knew what to say. Everyone had lost something important the day Riley disappeared, nothing was the same.

Two weeks had changed everyone. Maya was either with the guidance counselor or in In School Suspension most days- without Riley as her good influence, she had gone wild, and nothing Lucas could say or do would stop her.

Farkle had buried himself in his studies- he tried to forget the world, and pushed everyone away. Lucas tried to help him, but how could he do that when he couldn't even help himself.

And Lucas... Well, Lucas just felt alone. It was all he could do not to resort to his old ways; every time he thought of fighting someone, he imagined how Riley would feel.

He needed Riley. They all needed her. She was the sun- she held all of her friends in orbit. Without her, they were nothing. He couldn't take her place. How do you put together millions of broken pieces when there's no glue to hold them together?

Lucas got his lunch and sat down at the table he usually shared with Riley, Maya, and Farkle, waiting to see if either of them would be joining him. Much to his surprise, both of them did. They exchanged greetings and ate quietly, hardly daring to so much as look at each other. Lucas fidgeted in his seat, uneasy. He glanced at his friends and sucked in a deep breath.

"People change people," he said softly, earning quizzical looks from them.

Maya blinked, lifting her head. Dark circles framed her blue eyes, like she hadn't slept at all since the disappearance. "Yeah, we know, Ranger Rick," she said dryly, though it was clear her heart wasn't in the insult. "Secret of life."

Farkle nodded in agreement, his nosed stuffed in a book. Lucas snapped it shut, and suddenly the boy was sitting up, alert.

Lucas drew in a deep breath. "Well, just because people leave doesn't mean we have to...to un-change. I'm sick of us ignoring each other in a time where we need each other most. We need to talk!"

"Lucas," Maya frowned, her eyes studying the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. She opened her mouth to say more, but Lucas could almost see the words stuck in her throat, and she gagged, as if choking on something. A lone whimper rose from her chest, and tears swam in her eyes. Lucas reached out to comfort her, but a new voice stopped his hand in midair.

"Lost without your princess, aren't you?"

A low growl rumbled deep in Lucas's throat. He knew that voice. _Missy Bradford. Great. Just the person I_ didn't _want to see._

Before he could move, Farkle was on his feet, glaring at the girl with narrowed, stormy blue eyes. "Leave us alone, Missy!" He snapped. "We don't need your pathetic a-"

Lucas silenced him with a glare, turning to face Missy with narrowed emerald green eyes. She was standing near the table, bouncing on her toes. Her signature hot pink sweater was tied neatly around her slim waist, and not a strand of her waist-length light brown hair was out of place, framing her makeup-caked face. It sickened him, the innocent look on her face.

Missy's lips twitched down into a painfully fake frown. "I'm only speaking the truth, you know. This is the first time I've seen you three together in one place in weeks, and you know how much I'd _hate_ to see a group of such... _close_ friends such as yourselves fall apart because of the absence of such a _childish_ little girl." She batted her eyelids innocently.

Anger boiling his blood, Lucas forced himself to stay calm, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh, really? You'd hate to see our friendship fall apart because of Riley? Well you know what I'd hate?" He stood up, keeping his face calm as he stared into Missy's light brown eyes.

She didn't respond, her face emotionless. Lucas grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her face close to his. He could feel her breath on his cheeks, and nearly choked on her Cashmere Glow perfume.

"Well, I'd hate to have to mess up that pretty little face of yours," he growled, and Missy smiled sheepishly, that fake, sickly sweet smile he hated so much.

"So... what I'm hearing is that you think I'm pretty?" She looked him in the eye. "... No? Okay."

Lucas growled softly, letting go of her collar and letting her drop to the ground. He tightened his fists and clenched his jaws, anger blinding him. He was ready to punch her lights out, ready to teach her a lesson about talking about Riley, his princess, that way. But no.

His friends were too good to let him do that.

His fist was inches from Missy's face, seconds away from teaching her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget, when the cry reached his ears, and his blood turned to ice.

"Lucas, stop!"

For a heartbeat, he thought he might have heard Riley's voice, felt her soft, delicate hand block his fist. Then he came to his senses, saw the fierce determination glitter in Maya's familiar, icy blue eyes, felt her strong grip shove his hand back.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" the petite blonde spat, shooting an icy glare in Missy's direction. "She's not worth it. It's not worth it. Don't."

Lucas drew in a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he turned away from Missy. Tears stung in his eyes, and he nodded slowly. "You're right... Missy's not worth getting expelled again. Missy's not worth another fight."

 _But Riley is,_ he didn't say out loud. _And when I find whoever took her away from me, be it my father or some other lowlife scumbag, I would hate to be_ them.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **So I really like how this chapter turned out. Much better than the last one. The story's almost halfway over, but the major problems haven't even started yet! Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	12. To Disappear

**Whoo! Happy Chapter Update Day, my lovelies!**

* * *

Restlessness practically radiated from the walls of the science classroom as the seconds slowly ticked by. Soon, the final bell would ring, and then they would be free for the weekend. Maya's heart beat in time with the ticking of the clock, and she shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic seat.

"You okay?" her new lab partner, Darby, asked her, glancing over with a look of concern.

 _Define 'okay,'_ Maya wanted to respond, but she bit back the words and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just... Ready for the weekend, y'know?" _Not my best lie_ , the blonde admitted to herself, forcing herself not to frown as Darby's look of concern faded to one of pity. The much taller girl knew perfectly well that there was more to Maya's antsy-ness than just waiting for the bell to ring, and Maya hated that.

She needed to find a way disappear.

She couldn't do it anymore. She just couldn't. The stares from her peers, the revelation that she might never see her best friend again, the trying to act like she didn't care... It was too much to handle, and she was breaking inside. Never before had she wanted to just curl up in a ball and surrender, disappear into nothingness. Not before now. But now, it was the only thing she wanted to do.

Almost three months had passed. It was that restless period at school, when state testing was over but it wasn't quite summer yet, but everybody acted like it was anyways. Every other year, she had loved that time of year- prime time foe pranks and jokes and "forgetting" to do her homework because Riley would do it for her.

But it was different now. Everything was. Maybe nothing would ever be the same. Maya didn't know.

What she did know, however, was that she just had to get away.

When the bell finally rang, Maya was the first one to her feet, snatching up her backpack and flinging it over her shoulder, ready to be as far away from the school as she could as fast as her short legs could carry her.

But nope.

"Miss Hart," her teacher called, stopping her in her tracks, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

I don't know, can you? Maya thought with a sigh, biting back the sharp remark. "Sure.." she replied, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. As students rushed out of the classroom, she fought her way in the exact opposite direction she wanted to go-towards Mrs. Bell's desk rather than away from it.

According to Farkle, their high school science teacher wasn't nearly as cool as their middle school one was- Maya didn't really pay attention to either of them, so she had to take his word for it. Either way, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread as she advanced towards the desk.

The older woman didn't glance up from the papers she was grading until the door clicked shut after the last student had left. Mouth dry, Maya forced herself not to show any emotion. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin-teachers liked that kind of stuff, didn't they?

"It's a shame, really," Mrs. Bell shattered the silence that had fallen upon the classroom.

Maya blinked. "What is?" she asked.

"The way your grades are dropping," the teacher said, shaking her head. Maya swallowed hard as she lifted a sheet of paper from the desk, red ink blotting out the pencil markings- a test they had taken last week.

A test she had evidently failed. "I know you are a very bright young woman, Miss Hart," Mrs. Bell continued, "You could do so much better. But since Miss Matthews... Er, disappeared, you haven't been trying."

The teacher's words were like a suckered punch to the gut. Maya sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled it, blowing a stay stand of golden blonde hair out of her eyes. "Please... Don't bring Riley into this..."

"Why shouldn't I? She was clearly a huge part of your life, and she contributed to your academic achievements."

"Is," Maya corrected her, anger bubbling in her chest as she fought to keep her teeth unclenched. "She's still out there somewhere. Is."

Mrs. Bell frowned, shaking her head slightly. "Was, Miss Hart. Was. There is a time where you must let go of the past- when it hinders you from achieving something you otherwise would have no problem doing. It's time, Miss Hart. It's time."

The blonde was stunned for a few heartbeats, anger rising inside of her. "You have _no right t_ o say that!" she barked, glaring daggers at the science teacher, turning away. "I will _never_ let go! You don't understand! You'll _never_ understand!"

She stalked away, smoke practically billowing from her ears, her face cherry red. Mrs. Bell tried to call out to her, but the words fell on deaf ears. The door slammed shut as she emerged into the now empty hallway.

Maya was fuming. What the teacher had said was completely uncalled for, and she wanted to wring her neck for it. Tears stung her eyes as she raced through the halls, desperate to get away from the school- the walls seemed to be suffocating her.

Once outside, Maya breathed a soft sigh, sitting down on a front step. Her anger had faded to sadness, and she rested her chin on her knees, letting the tears flow silently.

 _What if she's right?_ Maya thought with a sigh, i _t's been three months. If Riley's even still alive, she will be dead soon enough... Maybe.. Maybe it_ is _time to let go.._

Maya sighed, pulling out her nearly dead phone to check the time. It was about five after three. Farkle had a meeting with the Debate Team, and Lucas had baseball practice, so they had agreed to just meet up at the bakery around 6 o'clock. She had about three hours to herself.

She needed a place to disappear, to get away from the world, and just think. And standing up on shaky legs, she knew exactly the place, a place she hadn't been to in what felt like years. A special place. And it just so happened she knew exactly how to get there.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	13. Fly Away

**Very short but very important chapter today!**

* * *

Riley was absolutely ready to just up and die.

She hunched in the corner of her abandoned apartment building home, knawing at an old, rotting apple core- a meal she'd eaten days ago. Daniel hardly fed her- just enough to keep her alive, no more. She probably weighed less than a hundred pounds now, and her torn clothes hung loose against her battered, bruised body.

Riley understood her captor's reasoning for starving her, as sick as it was. Without food, she was weak- and when she was weak, she couldn't fight back when he beat her- or worse.

But still... That certainly did not justify it. Not one eensy weensy, tiny little bit.

The young teenage girl was absolutely miserable, her stomach practically trying to eat itself, too weak to move very far. And so she chewed, knawing as much flesh off the rotting fruit as she possibly could, hoping she could keep it down without throwing up.

She glanced over to the old couch where her captor slept, his snores filling the room. Half empty glass bottles of beer lay strewn across the floor, wafting the stench of alcohol into her nose. She felt bile rise in her throat, her thoughts dragging her to what he would do to her when he woke up in his drunken state.

At the very best, he would hit her, maybe give her another kick to the ribs. No big deal anymore, she was used to it. But at the worst...-

Riley shuddered, biting back a whimper at the very thought of what he did at the worst- something terrible, dirty, and just plain sick, that made her feel nasty and violated and just plain sick. She tried to block out every memory of the deed.

Usually, he just ignored her, although she was hardly ever left alone, and when she was, it wasn't for long. Daniel was a fugitive, after all, and leaving wasn't a very smart idea. He only left for beer runs, food for himself, and to get the occasional apple for her.

It gave her a lot of time to think. Think about her friends and family, everything she must have been missing out on. It had to have been summer by now- she didn't know exactly how long she had been held hostage for, but she could feel the air getting warmer. Were the police even still looking for her? She wasn't the only missing person in NYC.

She wondered how her family was doing. Surely they were still looking for her? Had they returned to work? How was Auggie handling it? What had her family told him?

And what about Maya? Riley was the one who kept her out of trouble. And was Farkle still living up to his genius potential? Obviously he had to have more A's than her now.

And... What about Lucas? Had he reverted back to his Texas roots without her around to keep his temper in check. It physically hurt her to think about her friends. She curled up in a tight ball, squeezing her eyes shut and crying, praying that God would let her get some sleep before she became Daniel's plaything again.

All she wanted was to go home, but the likelihood of that was about as likely as her growing wings and flying away.

* * *

 _...To Be Continued..._


	14. Dealing With the Past

**Sorry their wasn't any chapter last week- had trouble getting it together. I still don't like hiw it turned out, but I need to move on with the plot...**

* * *

Farkle leaned against the wall outside the bakery, his arms crossed in front of him. He glanced up at the sky as a roll of thunder echoed in the distance, ready to dart inside should the inevitable storm hit before Lucas and Maya got there.

They were both just a few minutes late- not enough for anyone to panic about, but with Riley's disappearance, Farkle couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious. He'd never really thought about how many bad things could happen if you were alone on the streets of New York City until Riley went missing. Now he was paranoid.

A few minutes passed when the first rain drops fell, and Farkle quickly slipped inside, barely a few drops of water on him. A few minutes later, the rain fell harder, pounding against the ground like a drum beat. Within the next twenty minutes, it was full on storming, thunder rolling and lightning flashing.

Farkle drummed his fingers on the table, sipping a warm cup of coffee. No sign of either of his friends. He had called and texted for nearly half an hour with no reply, and he was beginning to panic. He had just sent Maya another text when he heard the bakery door creaked open.

The boy glanced up to see a familiar face. "Lucas!" Farkle cried, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of his friend.

Drenched in rainwater from head to toe, Lucas's hair and clothes were plastered to his body. He shivered in the air conditioning, his teeth chattering as he shuffled towards the table Farkle had claimed. Farkle leapt to his feet and ran to greet him.

"F-Farkle," Lucas stuttered through chattering teeth. "W-where's M-M-M-Maya? I-I h-ha _v-v-v-v-v_ en't h-heard from h-her sssince sc-school got out..."

Farkle frowned. "I haven't either, but right now I'm not worried about her. You're going to get sick if you stay in those wet clothes."

The corners of Lucas's mouth twitched into a frown. "I-I'll be fine... A-a little rain n-never hurt a-anybody."

"But pneumonia has!" Farkle reminded him, to which Lucas simply shrugged. Before he could respond, however, Farkle heard the distinct sound of his text alert, squeaked "MAYA!" and dove towards his phone to find a message from none other than...

 **Maya:**

 **Farkle, i'm fine. Just had to disappear for a while. Don't worry about me**

The boy breathed a long sigh of relief. "She's okay," he told Lucas, who let out an almost identical sigh in response. Farkle felt a huge weight lifted off of his chest, and let himself sink into his chair. "She said she just had to... disappear for a little while. But she's okay."

Lucas frowned. "I.. I think I know where she might be."

* * *

Sure enough, there she was, her back turned towards him. She didn't know he was there until he opened the bay window, sliding through and into Riley's room. Despite the pair of them, inside the bright, colorful room, it seemed cold... empty... unwelcoming.

Still, he sat in the window next to his older sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maya?" he asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Lu-Lucas," she stammered, and the name sounded weird coming out if her mouth, as if calling him 'Lucas' instead of 'Ranger Rick' or any of her other nicknames for him was the strangest thing ever. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas scanned her small form with a soft sigh as she turned to face him. Her golden blonde hair was a tangled mess, and her skin was pale. Dark circles surrounded her sunken, bloodshot blue eyes, and her cheeks were still wet from tears she had cried. But she wasn't crying... Not anymore.

"Where were you in school today?" Lucas demanded softly. "You nearly gave Farkle a heart attack... You nearly gave me one, too..."

"Look, Lucas, thanks for your concern, but I don't need it," Maya sniffled softly, brushing his hand away from her shoulder. "I'm just going through some things right now, that's all."

"We all are," he told her, trying to pull her close again. She shrugged away from him.

"I'm okay, Lucas," she told him a little too defensively. Lucas knew better than to believe her. He was just as distraught as his friends, maybe even more.

"Look, Maya," he said with a soft sigh, not sure how exactly to handle this. He could feel fresh tears stinging his emerald green eyes. "I know you're not okay; none of us are..."

"Your point?" the blonde snapped.

"My point is that Riley wouldn't want us to-"

"Who cares was Riley would want us to do?!" Maya hissed scathingly, her icyvblue eyes reflecting the sunlight that had filtered through the bay window. She gently pushed Lucas away from her, avoiding his gaze. "Riley's _gone,_ Lucas... She's been gone for two months now, and let's face it; she's dead. She's dead or dying and there's nothing we can do to change that..."

Maya's voice had become increasingly softer and softer and less scathing with each word spoken, tears streaking down her face. Her petite body wracked with sobs, and Lucas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Maya, don't think like that," Lucas choked out, a lone tear streaking down his cheek. His stomach churned as her words echoed in his head- _"Riley's_ gone... _She's dead or dying and there's nothing we can do to change that..."_

"How... How can I not think like that?" Maya choked out in between sobs.

Lucas opened his mouth to reply, but his words caught in his throat as Riley's bedroom door creaked open. For a heartbeat- he felt incredibly foolish afterwards- he thought maybe Riley would walk through the doorway and prove Maya wrong. She would flash a weak smile, than run up and hug them. They would tell her how much they missed her, and how worried they were, then laugh together, just like old times. His heart wrenched at the thought.

Of course, Riley was not the one opening the door. In fact, it was Auggie.

* * *

 _...To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Dun dun duuunnn... I think?**


	15. Announcement

**Hey, guys, Pebblemist here... And I have news.**

 **I'm going through a lot right now. A few weeks ago my family was unexpectedly forced to move out of state, away from everything I've ever known, and now I'm starting high school without any of my friends by my side. I'm going through a really rough time right now, and I haven't had much motivation to do anything, let alone write.**

 **That being said, this is one of the hardest decisions I've had to make.**

 **As much as I hate to do this, I'm putting Shadows of the Past on hiatus. Indefinitely. I can't say when or if I'll ever pick it back up again, and it kills me. It's nothing any of you did, I just have to do what's best for me right now, and what's best for me is not adding the extra stress of keeping up with a story.**

 **I don't want to do this. I'm nearly in tears typing this up right now. Writing this has been a blast, and I'm so grateful to all of you for sticking with me this long. I wish it didn't have to be like this. But I gotta do what I gotta do.**

 **I am truly very sorry. I love you all so much.**

 **Until next time, stay gold.**

 **\- Pebblemist**


End file.
